1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) signal processing, and more particularly, to an HDMI signal adjusting method which adjusts a signal of an HDMI apparatus, an HDMI signal receiving apparatus, an HDMI signal transmitting apparatus, and an HDMI signal processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
HDMI is a digital video/audio interface standard which uses a non-compression method. HDMI provides an interface between a multimedia source which supports HDMI, such as a set-top box or a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, and an apparatus such as an (audio/video) AV apparatus, a monitor, or a digital television.
HDMI transmits high definition multimedia information using a high frequency signal. An HDMI signal generally has a frequency characteristic of 300-600 Mhz. However, it is difficult to discriminate between noise and a signal in the band of 300-600 Mhz, and thus, there is a problem that it is difficult to remove noise during the transmission of an HDMI signal. Further, if there is a problem in connecting an HDMI cable or if the cable is overly elongated, the problems of noise and signal leakage become more serious.
In order to minimize the noise of an HDMI signal, the HDMI signal is generally adjusted at the product releasing stage. That is, an equalizer gain or a pre-emphasis gain is adjusted to be consistent with a characteristic of hardware at the releasing stage of a transmitting end which generates and transmits an HDMI signal (for example, a DVD player or a step-top box), and to further be consistent with a characteristic of hardware at a receiving end which receives and reproduces the HDMI signal (for example, a TV). However, since the problems of noise and signal leakage become more serious according to a connection state of the HDMI cable as described above, it is necessary to adjust the HDMI signal considering a setting environment of an HDMI apparatus.
In particular, there is a demand for a method of providing an optimal HDMI signal exchanging condition by adjusting an HDMI signal in a simple fashion when a consumer directly connects HDMI apparatuses.